


Sweet In The Woods

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Born Battle XII.</p><p>Prompt: Ginny/Luna; buttons, hiding, tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet In The Woods

The trees around her whispered, everything else around her silent apart from the sound of Ginny’s voice. She’d brought them here because it was quiet and peaceful and that’s what they needed. It was the holidays so it was quieter now more than ever.

Luna wasn’t very good at _girl talk_. She often said the wrong thing, not meaning to of course but she couldn’t help it. So instead she picked grass and played with it, listening intently as Ginny aired her problems. Ginny was easier than most, she was direct and she understood more than most people.

“How could he do this to me?” Ginny yelled, gesturing at nothing in particular. Luna looked over to her, alarmed by this sudden outburst.

“Do what?” She crawled over to her friend, just in case tears appeared.

“Bugger off and leave me here... alone.” She didn’t cry but her voice cracked slightly.

“Oh, of course, Harry. I imagine he’s off trying to not get killed and he’s left you here because although he’s trying not to get killed, if he does, he doesn’t want you to be. It’s easier for you to not be killed here because if you did get killed here, they’d probably have to go to great lengths explaining it.” Her slow measured voice made her sentences seem to go on forever for Ginny, but it gave her time to calm down and reflect, listening to Luna’s soothing voice. “Besides, you’re not alone,” Luna added belatedly, kicking herself for not saying that first.

“Well, when you put it like that.” Ginny said begrudgingly, knowing that any feelings she had for Harry would have to be on a back burner until he was finished saving the wizarding world, selfish as it was she resented it. “But it’s everyone. Everyone leaves me sooner or later. Harry and Ron are God knows where, the rest of my family is busy with the Order. So I’m left here because it’s safe yet most of the school are scared to breathe the same air I do because of who I am.”

“You have me. I don’t mind your air, I’m sure it’s just as air-like as any other air,” Luna said, not hurt by not being included, it was enough to be here with her.

“Thank you. I didn’t mean to be a bitch there, I’m just wallowing.” Ginny shrugged, wondering if she should hug her or not, she’d never discussed personal space preferences with her before.

“We can’t have that, we want a happy Ginny.” Luna reached out and tickled Ginny’s knee not caring or even thinking about personal space.

Ginny smiled indulgently but tried her best to ignore the spidery sensation. Luna just grinned wolfishly and used her other hand to tickle her stomach, just under a rib. Ginny couldn’t help but fall backwards in helpless laughter, leaving the other girl in possession of more spots to tickle, wanting her to stop but at the same time loving it. She could see her face, blurred through tears of laughter but she heard her giggling clearly, her laughter sweet and delicate as a wind chime. She relented eventually and led back on the grass beside her, still laughing.

“There’s the happy Ginny!” She rolled onto her side, which prompted Ginny to do the same so they were facing each other. “You are beautiful with laughter in your eyes”

Ginny wasn’t sure what to say, she wasn’t used to having compliments paid to her at the moment and she found her eyes welling up as the thought of how loyal Luna had been to her, how caring and yet she asked for nothing in return.

Luna brushed a tear away with a fingertip, letting the rest of her hand hover millimetres from her skin. She was breathing deeply, the butterflies in her stomach urging her to brush Ginny’s lips with her own. She was barely aware she was closing the gap between them until their lips did meet. The kiss was quick, light, barely there even. You could have called it innocent, chaste or said it was just another of Luna’s quirks but there was deep meaning shining in her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Ginny whispered, not sure she hadn’t drifted off for a second and imagined it.

“Making you feel better. If it didn’t work, tell me and I’ll st...” Luna couldn’t complete her word because Ginny’s hand had curled in her hair, kissing her with such a passion that she couldn’t believe it for a second. Her instincts quickly kicked in, when Ginny rolled them over, so that she was pinned. She all she could feel was the heat of Ginny’s mouth, her hair tickling her face and the ache inside her.

Ginny wasn’t sure what had taken over her, something urgent and knowing, despite the fact she’d never seriously thought of Luna like this, she would occasionally have dreams she couldn’t explain or focus a little too long when admiring her new skirt but she was so naive, so pure that Ginny felt almost wicked when she thought of her like that. But that wasn’t the Luna she could see now, gasping for air and scrabbling for skin, fingers sliding under the back of her shirt, short nails sharp against the small of her back. The longer she kissed her; she realized she did feel better. She ran her hand up her thigh, thankful again for the new skirt. She felt Luna’s hands leave her back and start fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. She appeared to be struggling so Ginny offered to help, Luna shook her head.

“I like them; you have to be nimble and delicate, which is a challenge in this particular situation.” Luna didn’t take her eyes off her task but she genuinely seemed to enjoy each one, smiling in success. Ginny couldn’t help but smile too.

She left the shirt on but open, bra still on but pushed down, enough for her to caress each breast in turn while Ginny’s hand got further up her thigh. Luna suddenly looked alert.

“Sssh, sssh.” She motioned for Ginny to stand and took the hand that was offered to her. Luna lead her a few rows of trees back, to be safe and then pushed her gently against one, waiting for her suspicions to be confirmed.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked, trying to get a look.

“People. Ssh, Pay no attention, it’s like hide and seek.” Luna dropped to her knees and shushed Ginny once more for good measure.

She pushed up her skirt and pulled down her underwear, wet cloth sticking to her skin.

“Luna!” Ginny exclaimed as quietly as she could but her only response was a trail of kisses along the inside of her thigh.

Her head hit the bark of the tree when Luna’s tongue ran unexpectedly yet expertly over her clit, her hand reaching out for something to support. She rested it on Luna’s head, stroking her hair. Her tongue was quick and nimble, making Ginny’s legs shake with the effort of standing still. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep quiet but couldn’t help but cry out as she came, only Luna’s hands on her hips stopping her from collapsing.

When Luna’s head appeared from under her skirt she was licking her lips and humming to herself.

“Better now?” she asked, extending a hand to Ginny who helped her up.

“Extraordinarily so,” she laughed. “But that’s no excuse not to do it again.” She pushed Luna against the tree and set about repaying her in kind, loving that she giggled silently throughout, like she was being tickled.


End file.
